Cohabitation
by Valeria Aurelia
Summary: Modern AU! Monkey D. Dragon is the owner of a powerful company. However, this means that he's been away from home, and his family, for a very long time. Hoping to finally come back and be a father again, he comes back with his adopted son, Sabo, to live with his dad, Garp, his dad's adopted grandchild, Ace, and his son, Luffy. But how long can they endure?(Collab with Strix Pulvis)


**Hey, y'all! This is me, Valeria! And I know I promised some of y'all that I was gonna write _Hunting the Night _before I left for my aunt's wedding, but I didn't have the time to do that, nor publish the last _Animus _chapter! So, I am so sorry for that, y'all! But instead, so you get something from me still before I leave, Strix Pulvis and I decided to write this fanfiction! It's a collab, and since I didn't know where to start and I have to leave in a couple of days, she wrote the first chapter. So, I hope you like it and I'll finish _Animus _as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

**Strix Pulvis: WAZZUP, Y'ALL! This is MY chapter! It's totally epic, if you ask me! BD You guys are gonna love it~! Heh heh! I'll stop with the egotistical stuff now. :) I wrote this first chapter and I tried to make it as "heart-warming" and funny as possible. This book is gonna be totally R&R, guys! No stress! (I mean... I may try to persuade Valeria to let me put a conflict in here because... I love plots. BD)**

**Valeria Aurelia: WHAT WAS THAT, STRIX!?**

**Strix Pulvis: Hmm? What...? What did I say...? Whateva! Just forget her. BD I'm going to be starting this! Not the disclaimer, me! ALL ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

******DISCLAIMER! All the wonderful, beautiful characters belong to our beloved teacher, master, and _god_, Oda-sensei!**

******Strix Pulvis: Dammit...**

* * *

"Everyone, for sixteen years I have lived here with all of you. However, that also means that I have never had the chance to spend time with my family because I was so devoted to my work, and to all of you." A tall man in a dark black suit with a red tie stood behind a tall podium, calling out to thousands of men staring up at him. Beside him stood a young man with wavy blond hair in a dark blue suit, his hands behind his back.

Rebel Blue was the most powerful company in the entire world. It was so powerful, it almost had just as much power as the World Government itself. It was an organization that dealt with making the world a better place in any way possible. The World Government made sure that justice was served whether or not that meant sacrificing a few lives. However, Rebel Blue was looking for a better world, whether or not that meant that they would have to break a few laws. They would deal with minor things such as giving the poor food and money, but also making sure that schools and public areas were safe. They had spies, fighters, or even people just for being kind to the sad and lonely.

Monkey D. Dragon was the leader of the entire corporation. He was a tall man with long, unkempt black hair draping down his back and, as most people called it, the face of a true killer with his frightening eyes that always seemed to always have a shadow beneath them along with a red, tribal-like tattoo on the left side of his face. However, he was a kind man, despite his looks.

Dragon's right-hand man was a caring person named Sabo. He was a very young man who was only just twenty years old. He was an expert in everything they did in Rebel Blue. He was a sneaky guy with the ability to creep into a room without a single noise, he could crush a person's skull as if it were an egg, despite this, however, and he was also one of the kindest people in theb entire company. At a young age, Sabo's parents had rejected him, forcing the young boy to run from his home. Dragon took him in and raised him to be a kind young man.

Dragon had a son named Monkey D. Luffy. He had been a good, kind father to his young son until Luffy reached the age of one. Things had come up and, much to Dragon's distress, was forced to leave his son. It had been sixteen years since then. Having a boy like Sabo around made Dragon feel less lost without his son. Sabo was like the son that he had reluctantly left behind all those years ago. Which was the reason why Dragon had adopted the blond haired man as his son.

The thought of whether or not his own son would approve that he adopted another while he was away, being someone else's father and not his own child's would race through his mind almost every day. When he returned, would his son hate him? Would he dismiss him? He loved his son, even now. After all, it was his own child! The fear of having his own son, the small baby that he had come to love sixteen long years ago, hate him hurt.

However, when Dragon called his father, Garp, a few days ago, Garp told him that he had already told Luffy about Sabo a long time ago but he didn't care. Suddenly, a quick spark of confidence arose in him and he instantly decided to be the dad that Luffy had never had. Things at work were finally calming down, so maybe he could at last visit his son.

Also, another reason why he needed to leave was because Garp was getting old and he was becoming an insane person. He was worried that he was going to hurt something or even someone. It was either go home, or have Garp go in an insane asylum. Yes, that's how crazy he is.

"I love you all very much, I hope you know that. You are all like family to me, however, it is time for me to go back to where I truly belong: my home. I hope you all understand if I return to my home and take care of my family back there," Dragon told them all. _After all…_ he thought,_ Dad is getting pretty insane. He needs me to come back and take care of him, really, he does…_

"Don't worry, Dragon-_san_!" a man named Bunny Joe called out, "We'll hold down the fort while you're done! After all, we have Sabo still, right?"

"Oh, no!" Dragon said, "I'm taking him with me!"

"Eh!" screamed everyone.

"W-what was that, Dragon-_san_!" Sabo coughed, "D-did I just hear you right? Why am I going with you?"

"As my adopted son, I want you to meet your other family members, Sabo! I have a son and a father back home who are very eager to meet you, boy!" Dragon encouraged, "They'll love you! You'll love them! It will be…_fun_! It's all right."

Sabo frowned. "I… I don't know, Dragon-_san_…"

"This is not a negotiation. You _are_ coming, Sabo," Dragon insisted.

The young man blinked and nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

Dragon smiled and turned back to everyone, "Now! I will return when things become quite dire. Also, if the World Government finds our base, call me immediately. That should probably be obvious, you know…" Dragon looked down at an enormous okama with curly, purple hair and an insane amount of makeup slapped on his face. "Iva, you're in charge while I'm gone. Try and find Kuma, if you will, please."

"Of course, Dragon!" the okama sang as he danced about in his outlandish clothing.

Dragon whispered to himself, "It's time…to meet my son!"

* * *

Luffy blinked. He let out a disappointed sigh. "H-hey… Granddad?" Luffy watched as Garp, his abusive, crazy grandfather, stood on the lawn doing strange poses he called 'yoga'. _Yoga my ass…_ Luffy thought to himself, _that's just his excuse to do weird poses in public, I'm sure… What has happened to you, Granddad…? What have you done…?_

Garp looked up from where he was sitting on the ground doing a split and spreading out his arms as if the man pointing at something from both directions. His grandfather's face suddenly twisted up into a fierce scowl. "Luffy! You _idiot_! Why aren't you doing yoga with me! Come down here and be with your caring and thoughtful grandfather this _instant_!"

"Granddad, that's not yoga! Stop doing the splits!" Luffy screamed.

"This is _too_ yoga!" Garp screamed.

"No, it's not, Granddad!"

"I—I'm _sorry_, but are _you_ the one reading all the 'How to Do Yoga for Crazy, Abusive Grandfathers?' No, I don't think so!"

"Oh, come on, Granddad!" Luffy yelled, "That's not a real book name! Quit making things up, you idiotic old man!"

"Eh? Eh! What did you just call me?" Garp suddenly lifted up a tiny book that said 'How to Do Yoga for Crazy, Abusive Grandfathers' on the cover. "Whatcha gotta say now, smart-ass!" Garp laughed, sticking his tongue out at him.

"What the hell…!" Luffy screamed, "What kind of person would read _that_!"

"Whoa, baby bro." Luffy turned around to see his older brother sitting on the windowsill, his left foot hanging out the window and almost touching the porch below, the other foot was put up onto the side of the windowsill, in his hands he was flipping a Swiss army knife, with flames painted on it, open and closed. "You can't say that about that book until you've read it, man."

Luffy blinked for a bit until screaming, "Ace! Have you read that weird book?"

Ace smirked with a proud grin and a shrug, "I have my hobbies."

Garp suddenly climbed up the porch steps and grabbed Luffy's shoulder. "Anyways, did I tell you what's happening today, Luffy?"

"Uh… No, Granddad. That thing about the yoga was the only thing you said to me the entire day, actually," Luffy told his grandfather.

"Your father's coming to stay with us tonight!" Garp exclaimed.

Luffy blinked. "M-my father…? Why?"

"You see, he likes you, Luffy! You _are_ his kid after all, so he wants to come back out here and be your father again!" Garp exclaimed, "Isn't that exciting, boy?"

Luffy hesitated. He wasn't sure how he should answer that question. He had never had anyone like that in his life, save for Garp, but he wasn't too fond of him…. Luffy never considered that he ever had a father. It would be odd to finally have a Dad living with him, actually. "I… I'm not sure, Granddad…"

Garp smiled. "You don't have to be nervous, Luffy! He's a nice man. He really does want to be your father again." He turned to Ace and warned, "You'd better be nice, ya brat! He doesn't know that you're here. He doesn't even know that you _exist_! You're _nobody _to him! He's not your father, boy! I adopted you as _my grandchild_, not as my _kid's_ kid!"

Ace rolled his eyes and jumped off of the windowsill. "Yeah, whatever, old man…"

Garp and Luffy watched as Ace walked down the old, porch steps and out onto the stone path that led to the street from their huge lawn. "Hey, ya brat! Where're you goin', now?"

"To Marco's place," Ace called behind his shoulder as he open up the door to their old nova car and put on his dark aviator glasses.

"Oh, no you ain't!" Garp yelled, "I won't let you hang out with those brats!"

Ace leaned his head out of the driver seat window, pushed his glasses down so that he could look over them, and sneered, "Make me!" With that, the young man drove off.

Luffy smiled as his brother rode away. He was, _by far_, the coolest person that he had ever met. "It's all right, Granddad! I met Marco. He's nice!"

Garp frowned at him. "He's trouble, that's what he is. The whole lot of 'em are!"

The young teenager watched as Garp huffed and stormed back into their wooden house, slamming the screen door violently behind him. Luffy smiled and walked over to the porch swing. He threw himself down upon it, leaning back on it, making it turn up into the air awkwardly.

He sat there for a long time. Two hours passed. Luffy finally slouched back on the swing and turned his head up to stare at the dirty, old ceiling above him. He, Garp, and Ace as well would often go somewhere and sit for hours on end every day. Who knows if Ace really _was_ going to see Marco, he could have been going somewhere he could just sit and think, too. That was the reason why Garp never stopped his brother from going to places like that. Everyone needs somewhere to go and think, even 'idiots.'

"Hello, Luffy." Luffy almost jumped so high that he might have driven his head through the ceiling. The young teenager's head bolted over to look up at a tall man with tan skin and long, black hair. He smiled warmly down at Luffy, but it didn't help because the tattoo on his face was scaring Luffy out of his wits(and just his face, in general).

_A face tattoo…? Why on his face? That's the worst possible tattoo one could get! You know someone's a maniac when they have a freaky face tattoo…!_ He hissed in his thoughts. "W-who the hell are you?"

Dragon's eyes widened. He was quite taken aback by his language. He had envisioned his son to have a much more appropriate vocabulary. But then again, how could he when he was raised by _Garp_?

"My name is Monkey D. Dragon, Luffy. I am your father," Dragon introduced, with a 'pleasant' smile, "I has been quite a long time since I last saw you. It is nice to see you again."

"My… my what!"


End file.
